


Enough

by AvengersShip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), WARNINGS OF INSULTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Just when Keith thought Lance was starting to like him, the 'rivalry' between them rears its ugly head.*Season 1 after their second time forming Voltron.*





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> LONG SUMMARY, SHIP IF YOU WANT, BUT IT'S MOST APPRECIATED IF YOU READ IT TO GET THE GENUINE IDEA OF WHY I TYPED THIS OUT. I JUST DON'T WANT A MISUNDERSTANDING, PLEASE AND THANK YOU
> 
> Just to clarify, I do not hate Lance. Period.  
In the beginning, I liked him ofc!  
-Until he did a 180 on Keith and acted like a total douche and I just had a record-screeching halt because what the hell is with the hostility? I mean, yea, you get heated and call each other names and have this neutral rivalry, I get that, as long as you're not out to physically/mentally harm each other in a malicious way.
> 
> I wanted to let that one encounter slide because it was just one episode,but it continued to be a nasty reminder within ONE episode. Which I found, uncomfortable and unsettling.  
I continued to like Lance, but you know how the saying goes "First impression is important" and in a show it's even more stressed to have an audience like a series to continue watching it. And they got that part right. However the characters.... um, yea, I was conflicted with Lance for almost a year, and sometimes I still do.  
I'm sorry for ranting on this but this small fic may get questions on where I stand with Lance and I still like him ^^

"You always think you're better than me, huh, Keith!" 

"I never said-" 

" You have this know-it-all look and always doing things to spite me!" Keith tensed when a finger jabs his chest. 

"That's not-" 

"Well you aren't! Because you got your dumb mullet kicked out of the Garrison and now I get to have a chance at being the best at piloting and take what you couldn't." Lance boasted. He takes a step closer into Keith's personal bubble, a smirk on his face as he continues, satisfied with how angrier Keith was getting. "I bet a drop-out like you couldn't stand next to the best of the best, like me. Maybe it was 'too much' to bear, eh?" 

Keith grits his teeth, losing what little patience he had. This guy, this-this complete dick! He never asked for this and he wasn't trying to start anything him either. They've only just started to become a team, an actual group of friends, getting to know each other and maybe, after feeling a genuine sense of likeness towards this boy, the cute cargo pilot he thought was named Tyler, Keith could've let his heart go out for Lance. He wanted to, but he knew he wasn't liked by him. And he couldn't figure out why!

Keith understood his poor lack of social skills and would do almost anything to improve on them. But no one at the Garrison gave him the opportunity to, and no one wanted to know the real him that wasn't some kid who knew how to fly a Simulation and was Takashi Shirogane's 'favorite' star student. No body cared to understand what is Keith's life. They only knew that he was the best. And he didn't feel that way. Especially now.

His head snapped up and Lance jumped at the sudden fury in those indigo eyes. Teeth bared, fist clenched, Lance went rigid and thought he was about to get a punch in the face, Shiro not around to reign in Keith's temper. 

But nothing happened. Keith just stared at Lance and Lance went to speak, but seeing something roll down Keith's cheek stopped him and shock overcame him again. Keith was crying.

The look on the brunette's face catches Keith off guard and he raises a shaky fist up to his face to feel a stream, horrified of being caught in the act. Shit!  
He turns so fast to hide the flowing river of fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and cursed. He can't stay here.

"Keith...? Wait! Keith!" Lance reached out to grab his wrist but flinched when a snarl rips from the dark haired teen.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." Keith rushed off and Lance is left in the hallway with only the sound of sniffling and a curse that sounds broken and wet.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it's the writer's shitty attempt at how to write a proper rivalry. But if I have to be really honest, fanfics authors get me too with this kind of relationship in a way that hurts me. Because I don't think Keith should just sit back and take Lance's insults ALL the time. It seems... unbalanced. Like Keith doesn't mind being called a 'drop out' for no reason or having his haircut insulted so severely like it's really terrible, ugly, and so forth. This is what I see in fanfics.  
And with Klance in general.  
You can say I'm too sensitive or say this is how they've always been, and that's fine, but I'm sticking to my opinions and what I've seen in in the series and the fanbase community. Sometimes we get so used to something that we don't care what it is anymore and accept it as part of life. Well, I can't accept this. I can only take so much and accept it for the time being.  
And the Langst is the worst part of it. Not going to get into that, but it's a good portion of WHY Klance fanfics are f*cked and unsettling to read anymore. Good job Lance stans :B
> 
> So I can't say I love this ship like I used to with all this being in their relationship. It has a more /unhealthy/ amount of relationship that I really don't need in my life right now. So I might, like, move away from it at some point. But that doesn't mean I'll forget about the good ol' days that made Klance so beautiful, I'll probably drop a fic in a blue moon or take suggestions!  
Thank you!


End file.
